


Runaway

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Branding, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Piratestuck, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vantas boys react, each in his own way, to a little souvenir Damara picked up earlier in her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



You’ve got an ‘r’ on your forehead.  Most of the time it’s hidden beneath your cloud of long, curly hair, but when you pin it up sometimes you can see the bottom peeking out.  It’s burned there in one of the human alphabets, meaning half your clients can’t read it, but they all know roughly what it means.  Most of them don’t care, interested only in the set of warm holes you offer them.

  

Karkat doesn’t know what it means, but he does care.  He can read, because he isn’t stupid, but he is naive.

“R?  What’s r for?”

You think he has an idea.  You explain to him anyway.  When you get to the part where they gave it to you, you mime stubbing out your cigarette on your arm.  He panics, reaches out to stop you.  You laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

The first time you pail him (well, the first time you fool around, anyway) he, nervous and not knowing where his hands are going, presses a thumb to it as he touches your face.  He freezes and you look up, curious, from where you kneel between his legs, three fingers inside him.

“Too hard?”

“No, I- fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to touch your-”

Too much out of him.  You twist your fingers and turn his sputtering apology into a breathy moan.  You take his hand by the wrist, press his fingers back over the scar.  Let him know you can't even feel it anymore.

 

The first time Kankri sees it he shuts his mouth immediately.  It’s certainly an improvement, but when he opens it again you wish you’d kept the damn thing hidden.

“-my deepest apologies, I would never have spoken to you in such a manner if I had known you were a victim, although if I may be so bold it explains no small number of your proclivities, such as your inclination toward violence and vulgarity when presented with situations that-

Words words words.  Him, so soft in his ruffles and silks.  Talking about how awful you must feel, how he _understands._   How he’s _there_ for you if you want to talk.  God, you can’t stand this wriggler.  If it weren’t for Karkat’s explicit instructions to the contrary you’d smack him upside the head.  Then maybe give him a good tumble.  See how many words he can make that aren’t _Damara please fuck fuck please please yes please_ , and then _-_

Sufferer’s bulge, he’s _still talking_.

“-mber that if you ever require a friendly auricular sponge clot (is that the correct term?  Deeply sorry but I’m not nearly as well versed in lowblood vernacular as I’d like to be) I am more than happy to offer one, should the need arise.”

You stick your tongue out at him through the v of your fingers.  Big mistake, that just starts the obnoxious little runt up again.

“-nderstand that you are a grown woman no doubt suffering from a variety of mental and physical trauma, but that really does not give you license to accost me with such a brazen solicitation.  I don’t know if you realize, but some trolls would find that sort of crude sexual suggestion quite objectionable, perhaps even leading to profound psychol-”

You wonder if Karkat will object to just a backhand.


End file.
